


. napoleon solo .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 9





	. napoleon solo .

napoleon the darkest blue 

of nights under the stars 

and the sleekest black 

of the shoes you wear 

while you dance. 

he is the starkest white 

of the bright lights 

that haunt you 

in your sleeping hours 

and yet 

he is the crisp white 

of your shirt collar 

all the same. 

he is the faded peach 

of misplaced smirks 

and the shocking red 

of correctly timed laughter, 

and he is the orange 

and yellow

of victory. 

(perhaps fireworks.)


End file.
